1000 Year Old Memories
by vampireanna'dancer
Summary: Turns out that the thing Ed & Al transmuted wasn't actually a boy but a girl! Father sends Envy to bring this girl back to life and under Envy's orders she attacks Pinako & Ed! I wonder who this girl is... hm... someone with black hair, looks 17 years old when in fact she is over 100, is dressed in the garb of a priestess... I know! But do you? [InuKag EdWin SesshRin RoyAi]
1. Prologue

Here we are again, the beginning of (another) new story. This story is my 'slack to write anything else so I'll write another chapter of this' fun piece X) I do not own the original idea, that luxury goes to Tenshi'Gome and I thank her(?) very much for allowing me to continue the story she started. This first chapter is mostly hers but I edited and added things here and there so it's suited a bit more to my writing style :) the following chapters will be all me though. Okay I've rambled on enough let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Inuyasha belongs to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi-sensei and BOTH the Fullmetals belong to the ever gorgeous Hiromu Arakawa-sensei!

Side Note: this is not an Ed x Kag fanfic. It contains some Ed x Win, Roy x Riza, Inu x Kag and Sessh x (older) Rin

* * *

Ed smirked as a lowlife thief who was stealing state alchemy possessions squealed and tried to scamper. His hand turned into a sword and he ran at the thief, immediately knocking him unconscious.

"Too easy," Ed muttered. The police took the thief and dragged him off to jail.

"Nice work brother!" shouted Alphonse, "brother?"

Ed's body started shaking and Al looked at him worriedly.

"Heh, heh," muttered Ed, "Hah hah hah hah hah. I am the best! Everyone bow down to me!" **(N/T: if you've seen Soul Eater think Black Star)**

Al sweat-dropped and gave a quick shy 'sorry' to passer byes.

"It looks like you're doing well, shortie," said a voice.

Ed's face turned red, "Shut it, Mustang!" Colonel Mustang and Lt. Riza came out. Colonel smirked playfully and Ed just wanted to wipe it right off his face. Maybe if he did this…or that too…yes that could work as well!

"I know what you're thinking, it can never happen," said Mustang. Ed blinked, how could he do that?

"You're just easy to read," explained Roy Mustang. Ed's mouth dropped before he started spluttering.

"I-I'm not easy to read! Right Al?"

Al turned uncomfortably, "Umm yeah."

Ed narrowed his eyes as Riza and Roy coughed, covering their laughs.

"Humph!" Ed turned his nose to the sky and marched off, painfully aware of the snickers behind him.

"Damn it!" shouted Ed, trying to find his money in his pocket. Something dropped and as Ed tried to pick it up he stopped for a second. It was a picture of his mother, Al and him. He still hadn't told Al that when he met his father in Resembool he overheard Hoenheim and Granny discussing the possibility that that the person they had transmuted wasn't their mother at all. He just couldn't bear what Al would think after he told him he'd dug up the things remains to confirm what he'd heard. Al had a body of armour for nothing, he couldn't even begin to imagine what his brother has to go through day after day… after-all all he lost was his arm and leg, and automail replaced those.

He hoped Al wouldn't get angry, but he would take any punishment if he did.

"Seriously?! Out of everyone they could've possible resurrected it was that person?" Envy gaped in disbelief.

"You know your job."

"Yes, Father."

"Hey Al," whispered Edward.

Al gave a little wave, "Hi."

"I want to tell you something really important."

"Go ahead."

"Uh, well, you see," Ed struggled to find the proper words.

"Yes?" encouraged Alphonse.

"Um, when I was in Resembool I found out that the person we temporarily brought back to life… well… the person we transmuted wasn't actually our mother. I'm so sorry."

A pause.

"You can hate me as much as you like."

By this time Ed was unconsciously crying. His eyes popped as a pair of strong metal arms held him.

"I could never hate you. You're my brother," said Al. Ed tightened his hold on Al. Al had to be the best little brother in the whole world.

"Thank you, Al," murmured Ed.

Sparks flew and bones were put together. New skin covered the bones and new organs were put inside. Blood started to flow.

"Up you hop," laughed Envy.

A hand moved.

…_Where am I?_

"A phone call from Resembool, sir," shouted a low rank alchemist.

Ed twitched, "What do you want Winry?" he shouted.

"Now don't you call me that, little man!"

"Pinako?! Shut it you old hag, what d'ya want?"

"There was a disturbance in Resembool. Someone dug up the bones of the person you brought back."

That woke Edward up, "Is that true?"

"Yes, come quickly."

"Will do."

Edward hung up the phone, confusion written all over his face. Why would someone need old bones? Ed put his signature red cape on and started towards the door.

"Where are we going brother?" asked Al.

Ed smirked cockily, "To Resembool."

"You're telling me that someone dug up the bones of that person we transmuted?"

Ed nodded causing Al to snort in disbelief.

"Hey Pinako!" shouted Ed. Pinako came running out, but something was wrong.

"Hey wait a second. Pinako STOP!" yelled Ed. Pinako looked confused then only a centimetre away a bomb exploded.

"Tch, a trap," muttered Ed. Pinako still looked dazed as Al and Winry came to help her up. Suddenly something scratched his good arm. Blood trickled out and Ed coughed up some blood.

"Shit," he cursed.

A figure stood on the side of him and when he looked closer, he could see it was a girl.

She came closer, stumbling a little. He clapped his hands and a spear came out from the ground. A powerful charge was building up and he knew she was going to launch her attack. Something dawned on him. The size of the figure and when she came closer, the hair colour, was the same as the body he transmuted. This girl had been resurrected, but by whom? A burst of light came and Ed readied his spear. She was quick, but he was quicker. The girl dropped to the floor, panting heavily. Ed's spear pointing towards her neck. Now that he could see her properly, she looked to be no younger than seventeen. She was very pretty, if you excluded the dirt, sweat and scratches.

"Who are you?" he growled, "Why did you try to kill granny Pinako and I?"

The girl put a hand to her heart, "He made me. After all, he was the one who brought me back to life."

"Who made you?"

"Um, I think his name was Energy… or Andy? No! Envy!" said the girl. Ed banged a fist on the concrete and the girl looked at him in fear.

"Please don't kill me!" she begged. Ed's heart clenched. He had brought this problem onto himself; he was the one who brought her back. At least now she actually looked human.

"What is your name?" asked Ed.

"My name? Um, I can't remember very well, but I think my name was Ka-go-me? Yeah! Kagome," whispered the girl.

Ed's eyes widened in fear, he had read about her. He just had to bring back the Shikon Priestess. He definitely had great luck. Now the whole world is out to get him. Yep. He was going to have to add ten million more enemies on his already loaded enemies list.

Ed turned and started walking back.

"Well?" asked Ed.

Kagome blinked, "Well what?"

"Coming or not?"

Kagome blinked once again, and then smiled brightly before following him into the Rockbell's home.

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 1 of 1000 year old Memories :) please R/R!


	2. 1000 years

Chapter 2 of 1000 year memories! I apologize the characters are a little OOC (out of character) throughout the story. I'm finding it harder than usual to keep the characters personalities but I'll do my best! Credit for most of the first chapter and the original story idea goes to Tenshi'Gome but this chapter (and the chapters to come) was written 100% by me. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the two mangas/animes that are the basis point for this crossover fanfiction story!

* * *

**_~ Memories From 1000 Years Ago Are Still Memories ~_**

* * *

Winry looked at Kagome, curiously. So this was the person they transmuted… hm… well she was pretty that much was certain. But her wardrobe could use a bit of tweaking, the dirty white haori and red hakama that she wore wouldn't do.

"Kagome, why don't we go get you cleaned up?" she asked. "You can borrow some of my clothes until we can get you some of your own, ok?"

Kagome looked up at her from where she was seated in one of the easy chairs in the Rockbell's living room.

"Oh, okay," she replied brightly before getting up and ascending the stairs the blonde had indicated.

Winry called up after her, "just wait in the room with the open door I'll be up in a minute."

As soon as Kagome was out of sight Winry turned to Edward, "okay, before I assume she knows everything there is to know about modern wares… which time period is she from?"

Ed leaned on the kitchen table, arms folded, head bowed in thought.

"Um, if I remember correctly her full name is Kagome Takahashi, she is from the feudal era and she is a great priestess. The book said many people revered her and she was one of the most powerful people who had ever lived; her skills bested that of even Alchemy. It also mentioned that not much else is known about her and people have long since given up trying to find answers, preferring to stick to legends and myths rather than waste their life searching after the truth. She probably won't be able to tell us much right now since her memories have been dormant for 1000's of years and it's kind of hard to remember stuff when you're that old. But she'll probably remember with time."

"Okay… so I take it she won't know what a shower or a bath is then?"

"No, probably not."

"Alrighty then, I better get to it," and with that she turned and climbed the stairs after Kagome.

When she walked into her bedroom she found Kagome sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting, just like she'd asked her to. She closed the door, walked into the adjacent bathroom and began filling the bath.

When the bath was full Winry turned off the taps and looked back at Kagome.

"Why don't you get undressed and I'll help you into the bath. You might have a little difficulty moving around at first, you'll need to recondition yourself after being dormant for so long."

When Kagome was safely in the bath Winry helped her wash, scrubbing her down and washing her hair. Winry refrained from speaking until Kagome was dresses in one of her bark blue t-shirts and denim jeans and she was brushing Kagome's hair in front of her dresser.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind… telling me… well only if you want to… about your past?"

"No, I don't mind. Well it's kind of hazy at the moment. I can remember names and different feelings will arise when I think them but I just can't put faces to the names… it's so frustrating! I can also remember parts of land marks, I guess they were quite important to me, there's a well in the middle of a clearing, a big old tree with a scar in the bark a few metres up its trunk, a wooden hut, a palace, an old village and… a modern day house next to a shrine or temple. When I remember that one in particular I get this longing feeling… and become really sad all of a sudden…"

_A modern day house? That's odd… _"What about when you think of the names, what do you feel then? Maybe by trying to match up the names with the landmarks you can help yourself remember more about yourself?"

"That's a good idea! Okay… when I think of the names Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara **(N/T pronounced K-i-la-la) **I get a warm fuzzy feeling like that of a family, but I don't think we were related so I guess they were my close friends. Then there is Kaede, she feels kinda grandmotherly, but once again we weren't related. Um, Naraku I'm pretty sure he was an enemy because when I think of him I get this really angry feeling like I want to go and destroy him. Totosai and Myoga, I think we were friends but not good friends and I think they were kinda annoying as well. Sesshomaru and Rin… I can't really place what this feeling is… it's like they were family members, not related, but closer than my other close friends… I don't know…"

"Maybe they were related by marriage? If they were related but not by blood than the only way for that to occur is if they were related by marriage. If that's true than that must mean you either married Sesshomaru's brother or you married Rin's brother."

"Oh! That must be it! Thank you Winry!"

"It's okay Kagome; I want to help you get your memories back."

"Thank you! Okay, if I married either Sesshomaru's or Rin's _brother _than that must mean the last name I can remember… he must be my husband… yes by the feelings that course through me when I remember his name that must be it! Inu… yasha… Inuyasha."

"That's an unusual name… let's see Inu means dog and Yasha means… um..."

"-demon"

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha means Dog Demon or the Dog with the Friendly Spirit."

"…" Winry paused in her methodical downward strokes with the hair brush to look at Kagome through the mirror in disbelief. Back then parents would name their children after either a physical trait they possessed when they were born or a land mark near the place they were born. Like if a baby was born under the open sky they might be called Sora, which means sky. So if this boy was called Inuyasha, meaning dog demon, than either he was extremely fierce at birth or he was… a dog demon… and they didn't and don't exist… right?

Kagome's eyes were glazed as she thought about Inuyasha and dog demons. It was slowly coming back, her memories, they were returning. With a sudden jolt, that sent the brush in Winry's hand flying across the room, Kagome remembered. A lot. The shock of her memories returning in one big wave was too much for the young(?) girl and she collapsed at the feet of a very shocked looking Winry and Edward (who had just walked in the room to check up on them and see if they'd needed anything).

"Do y–," Ed broke off as Kagome hit the floor and rushed to her side, Winry helped him pick her up and he carried her into the spare bedroom to rest. He closed the door behind him and almost ran into Winry who had been waiting in the door way. He then proceeded to ask the question that was on both of their minds, "What… just happened?"


	3. Faces & Feelings

Here you go guys! The next chapter! It doesn't really look that long but it's 2 and a half pages long so it's not that short... I guess... most of the sentences are in big paragraphs... Ok, moving on! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o much the people that reviewed! It really means a lot to me. Thanks to you guys I opened up a new word document and wrote and wrote and wrote until this chapter appeared! yay! ... um yeah *sweat drop*

Original story idea belongs to Tenshi 'Gome as well as most of the first chapter (I only changed a few things). The rest of the story I'm in the process of writing and coming up with new ideas for *rubs hands together*

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the two wonderful manga/anime stories that make this fanfic possible!

* * *

_**~ the man who said, "the grass is always greener on the other side" must've been related to a cow ~**_

* * *

_He closed the door behind him and almost ran into Winry who had been waiting in the door way. He then proceeded to ask the question that was on both of their minds, "What… just happened?"_

"I'm… not quite sure… right before she collapsed she stood up suddenly, she looked startled and in pain but she fell unconscious before I could ask her what was wrong."

"Hmm… I don't mean to pry," Edward eyed the wrench that had somehow materialised into Winry's pocket between him exiting the room with Kagome and almost running into her when shut the door of the guest room, "but what were you two talking about before I came in? Like anything that could cause shock? Evil? Madness? Revenge? Anger maybe? Anything like that?"

"No, not that I can think of. We were talking about Kagome's memories, she remembered places, names and feelings to match them but she couldn't match the names with the landmarks or faces to the names. We managed to sort out the relationship she had with each person by pairing up her feelings to the relevant statuses. We got all the way to her husband and who her husband was related to before you walked in and she had that sudden outburst."

"Her memories huh? Do you remember any of the names? Places?"

"Um, I think so… let me think… first there were Sango, Miroku and Shippo and… Kirara. They were her close friends, and then there was Kaede I'm fairly sure she was like a grandmother to Kagome but they weren't related. After that came Naraku… I remember this one clearly; she said he was an enemy. Uh… Totosai and Myoga, they were friends but a little annoying if I remember correctly. Rin and Se-se-ssho-ma-maru? Um… Se-se-ssh uh! Why are all these god damn names so hard to say! Se-ssho-maru… Sesshomaru! There, got it! Next were Rin and Sesshomaru! It was the brother of either Rin or Sesshomaru she married! And his name was… great, the most important person and I draw blank! Let's see there was Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, Naraku, Totosai, Myoga, Rin, Sesshomaru and… and… rrrragh! Think! In-in-u-inu-y-a-sh-a… Inu-y-a-sha… Inu-yasha… Inuyasha! Huh! Got it! Finally! Ok, what was next? Landmarks wasn't it? Ok, let's see… a well, a hut, an old village, a palace, an old tree with a scar in its trunk and, this is the one that really puzzled me, a modern day house. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yes Winry, thank you, you've helped more then you know!" Ed ran forward, planted a kiss on Winry's forehead and ran to get Al so they could begin researching. Winry remained outside Kagome's doorway for a few moments more, her fingers brushing where Edward's lips had just been. She thought of his bold out-of-character actions and her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

Kagome's POV

All I could see was black, a black nothingness, which way was up? Which way was down? Right and left? Was I safe? Was I dead? No, I couldn't be dead… then what happened? There was a stabbing white-hot pain behind my eyes and… nothing.

_Just an endless black void that seemed to swallow up anything and everything within its gaping jaws, where the victim would be digested and reconstructed as another building block to fill the ebony nothingness._

What was I doing before I got here?

**My, oh my so many questions! When did you become so eager for knowledge?**

"Who said that? Who's there?"

_Suddenly a blinding white light engulfed Kagome, bringing with it warmth but also the thick scent of death and despair. The air was thick with it and it made Kagome sick. She slowly stood up from what she found as a sort of floor and gasped, she was staring right at a great silver gate. Intricate designs waved and danced their way up the length of the impossibly massive structure. _

**Heh so what does lil' miss priestess want today? See her family again perhaps? Or maybe she wants to go back to her time, the feudal era? Maybe she wants knowledge? Well? What is it you want Ka-go-me?**

_Kagome whirled to see a ghastly grey-outlined being of some sort, its teeth were bared in a horrific version of what she guessed was meant to be a smile._

"Who are you? What do you want? What do you know about my time and my family? And don't say my name like that! It's Kagome not some weird accentuated version of it!"

**To answer you first question; I go by many names, I am all, I am one, I am God, I am truth and I am also YOU. Your second question? Irrelevant, it's what YOU want that's important not what I desire. Third, everything, I've been watching every person, animal, living thing on this planet ever since its creation. About your lecture on saying your name Ka-go-me, I seem to recall you yourself saying your own name like that when you first travelled to the feudal and met… what was his name again? Ah yes, your mate Inuyasha. Now he was an interesting one… quite entertaining indeed.**

"Fine, you claim to be a God? Then answer me this, why was I brought back to life and where is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin now? I know it would be pointless to ask where the others are… Shippo and Kirara maybe but Sango, Miroku, Lady Kaede and Kohaku were only human. They passed on long ago," She rubbed her hand briefly over her eyes to swipe away the gathering tears and squared her shoulders to once again face whatever that 'thing' was, "well? Where are they?"

**Tsk, jeez so pushy! Usually a toll would have to be paid to gain knowledge, but since you didn't open the gate of your own accord I will send you a parting farewell gift. I will answer the questions you just asked me, but ONLY those questions. Inuyasha is not far away from where you reside now in Risembool, go North and you should find him soon enough. Sesshomaru and Rin are currently in the East near Eastern Command. Shippo and Kirara are in Risembool where you are now. Also, you might be pleased to know that all is not lost for Sango, Miroku and Kohaku. The Lady Kaede you know has long since vanished from this world; however the others have found a way to be continuously reincarnated throughout the generations. I will not reveal any more than what I have already told you. You may go, return to your body. I look forward to watching your life story Lady Priestess Ka-go-me.**

_Before Kagome had a chance to react the gate behind her swung open and numerous black hands were grabbing her and dragging her in. Like countless others before her she struggled to break free, but like countless others before her all she could do was watch as the gates slowly closed and she was thrown once again into the darkness._

* * *

ooo, Truth appeared! I never liked that guy he gave me the feeling of wanting to do some fatal damage to a punching bag... Sango, Miroku and Kohaku have found a way to reincarnate their memories into each new body their soul creates (that's what Truth was going on about when he was talking about regenerating and what not, did I mention I hate that guy?). Basically if Kikyo could do that then Kagome would have all of Kikyo's memories because her memories reincarnated with her soul, get it? (if you don't understand PM me and I'll explain a bit better) Ok moving on... again. Thank you for reading Chapter three of 1000 year old memories! Please R&R and I'll see you again in the next chapter! Bye for now!


	4. 1st Reunion COMPLETE

Update number 4! I know I've been lagging on the update speed but know that this story WILL be finished XD I'm not putting it up for adoption or on hiatus or anything, I have a full time table around the clock so I'm working on finding time to write... but that is no excuse! I will do my very best with this story and vow that every update will contain at least 1,000 words! Now onto the story!

As always original story and most of the first chapter belongs to the wonderful Tenshi 'Gome!

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the wonderful animes used in this crossover story!

* * *

**_~ When life gives you lemons, make grape juice! Then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it! ~_**

* * *

Kagome moaned suddenly, startling the young girl beside her the book she had been reading falling to the floor.

"Kagome?" she asked.

_Go away_, Kagome thought. The voice was unwelcome, why wake up when you could just sleep?

"Kagome are you ok? Wake up; jeez we've all been worried sick!"

_Worried? They were… worried? But I don't even know them that well… wait… who is 'them'? _

The sound of quick footsteps and the creak of a door reached Kagome's ears and she stirred again.

"Is she awake Winry?"

"I'm… not entirely sure… she's been quite restless like she wants to wake up but…"

"Heh, I think we both know what it's like to wake up after falling unconscious. Especially waking up in an unfamiliar place to unfamiliar voices and having no idea what had just happened to you."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

_Another voice? This one sounds male… wait, did he say Winry? Hmm… Winry… Winry! If she's Winry than he must be the blonde shorty Edward!  
_Sluggishly, but gradually becoming more alert, Kagome opened her eyes to see two teenage blondes leaning over her.

"She's awake!" The boy exclaimed.

"How do you feel? Do you remember what happened?" That was the girl.

"Ugh, I feel terrible…"

"That's to be expected… what is the last thing you remember?"

"Um… I was talking about my past… then I felt a blinding pain behind my eyes and then… nothing for a while. I was in a black void for a bit, then there was this bright light and I was in this white place with this creepy grey thing that called himself 'Truth' and 'God'," Kagome heard Edward intake a sharp gust of air and Winry placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, relaxing his taught muscles, "there was also a big silver gate with all these weird designs on it. The 'Truth' thingy asked me what I was there for and I asked him a whole bunch of questions. He said that since I didn't open the Gate willingly he would answer my questions for free without making me pay a toll (not that I had any idea what he meant by that). He told me where I could find Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin and Kirara and he said Sango and Miroku had found a way to be continuously reincarnated throughout the generations and keep their memories with each new body. Then these hands came out and pulled me through the gate and… here I am… I guess…"

"O.O" Winry and Edward were speechless. Truth had answered her questions without making her pay a toll. It was unheard of… no… impossible. It was impossible!

Kagome looked between the two, confusion written all over her face, "um… did I say something wrong? Winry? Edward?"

Winry snapped out of it first, "no, no, you didn't say anything wrong. We're just surprised, that's all."

"Oh okay," Kagome threw the crisp white sheets off and straightened her shirt. She needed to find out if what Truth said really was true and her friends were still alive.

Ed; fully recovered from his initial shock after hearing that Truth actually gave information without a toll, reached out a hand to stop her, "and where do you think you're going? You just came back from the dead, regained your memories from 100's of years ago and visited the portal of Truth you are NOT getting out of bed."

Kagome ignored him, pushing his arm out of the way, "Winry can you please tell me where my sandals are?"

Winry ignored Ed as well and wordlessly left the room motioning Kagome to follow her. Kagome followed the bottle blonde to her room and took the pair of anklet socks and sneakers that Winry held out to her, "thank you," she said while sliding a sporty-looking blue sneaker over one socked foot.

"Not at all Kagome, it's my pleasure," Winry watched Kagome for a few seconds, chewing the end of her already bitten thumb nail thoughtfully, "say, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"You look so at ease, like you've put shoes and socks like these on a million times before… I don't mean to sound rude or anything but… how?"

Kagome paused; one finger in the loop of a half made bow, "because I have done this a million times before. It is hard to explain but… *sigh* I will tell everyone later so I don't have to repeat the whole thing over and over again. What year and country is this?"

Winry put aside her questions for now, she knew Kagome would answer when she's ready, "it's the 13th of April 1920. This is Risembool in the country of Amestris."

Kagome gave her shoelace one last tug and stood up, head bowed, "so they haven't even been born yet, it was 2010 when I left. They haven't even been born yet…"

"Um… Kagome?"

"Never mind," she spun around lightly on her toes and faced Winry, a bright but sad smile adorning her pretty face, "do you know anyone called Shippo with a cat called Kirara in this town?"

Winry gave Kagome an odd look at her seemingly random question, "a person called Shippo with a cat called Kirara? Well let's see… I've lived in Risembool for as long as I remember and I can't think of anyone called Shippo. But, there is a guy called Shinto… he has a cat called Kiamba **(N/T: k-eye-am-bah) **he lives in a little blue roofed house a few blocks down from here. Would you like me to take you there?"

"Please!"

"Ok then. Let's go."

_**~ 10 minutes later ~**_

"This is it!"

Kagome looked at the one story building with excitement. Finally, after all this time she may actually get to see them again and the others too! She walked up to the neat cottages polished wooden door and raised a tentative hand to the brown surface, rapping her knuckles one… two… three times on the wood. The door opened slowly to reveal a teenage boy with bright orange hair and muddy green eyes. He looked at the two without interest, "yeah? Is there something you would want?"

Kagome's eyes welled up with the tears of hundreds of years, she couldn't believe it, "S-Shippo?" she choked between sobs, "Shippo it's… it's me, Kagome. I'm back Shippo, I'm back!"

Shippo's eyes widened with his own disbelief. It couldn't be, not after all these years, not after what happened. But his nose was telling him otherwise, mixed with the fresher scent of graveyard soil he could smell her distinct aroma of trees and fresh Pine and lavender. Lavender her own original scent and Pine the added scent of Inuyasha she gained when he took her as his mate. This was undoubtedly Kagome Takahashi, former Kagome Higurashi. This was her through and through. He launched himself into her waiting arms, "Kagomeeeeeeeeeee! I-I thought *sniff* we-we all thought *snuffle*."

"I know sweetie, I know. I missed you all too," Kagome soothed, rubbing his orange locks, her own tears mixing with his. A furry brown shape jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, rubbing her tiny head against Kagome's jaw. Kagome smiled and patted the cat demon's head, "hello Kirara, nice to see you too. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Meow."

Kagome's resolve was strengthened with the reunion. _So, Truth was actually telling the __truth__. I think I've waited long enough, it's time to see my friends again._

* * *

As always R&R! The next chapter should be up soon! Bye 'til then! XD


	5. Military Cats

I'm back again :D 2013 people! yeah! School starts up again in a couple of weeks and I have stuff until 8:00pm almost everyday but I will do my very best! I'll try and have another update (or two) ready in the next week or so :) I'll warn you if I'm not going to be able to update in a while and the chapter before that won't be a massive cliffhanger (hopefully), maybe I might not be as pulverized if I do it that way ^.^'

Disclaimer: I, vampireanna'dancer, do not in any way own the two animes featured in this fanfiction text. My writing is used for entertainment (and fan-craving) purposes only. All copyright rules go to Hiromu Arakawa and Rumiko Takashi. Original story idea and first chapter belong to Tenshi 'Gome. Signed, yours truly, vampireanna'dancer. Thank you.

* * *

_**~ what goes into a head, comes out in a life ~**_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Military Cats

Ed was annoyed, not building-smashing pissed, just annoyed. He had been ignored, used and yelled at and then after everything that had happened he wasn't even permitted the luxury of a full day's relief of that bastard's annoying voice. Well, he knew days off would be few and far between as soon as he accepted the crest-adorned silver pocket watch. He knew all that, but still, this was just ridiculous. First it was just searching for ways to get his and Al's bodies back, then it was Liore and any other annoying mission Colonel Bastard threw his way, then Scar and the Ishvalans, then Hughes' murder, then the Homunculi, Scar again, the Xingese Prince and his body guards, the Homunculi again, the nation-wide transmutation circle and Briggs, then fighting, fighting and more fighting… the list went on and on and on. Right up til now; where he was watching a newly resurrected, several hundred year old, legendary priestess eating Granny Pinako out of house and home. Of course you couldn't blame her for the ravenous hunger she felt, when she came back from the outing with Winry (which he still hadn't gotten an explanation for yet) she damn near collapsed on the Rockbell's doorstep. Being without food and water for hundreds of years does that to ya.

Ed recalled the phone call he'd gotten from Central not that long ago and his eyebrows furrowed. A frustrated sigh escaped his thinned lips; you really couldn't do anything without the Military finding out.

***FLASHBACK***

_Ed blinked as Winry's lean form exited the room after Kagome. O-K, that was… odd. Ed sat there for a few minutes trying to process everything that had just happened, after a while he gave up, dismissing the weird behaviour with a muttered, "girls, who knows what goes on in those brains of theirs." _

_Ed stood up from the side of the spare bed and made his way downstairs, grabbing a random alchemy book from the living room bookshelf and plonking himself down on an old, moss green arm chair. Al chose not to ask Ed about what was bothering him, he knew his brother well enough to know that when he was in a bad mood he was better off left alone. In the middle of the part about advanced elemental transmutation circles the shrill calls of the Rockbell phone cut through Ed's peaceful reading. Ed grumbled and moaned as he lifted himself out of his comfortable spot on the chair, muttering unintelligible curses at whoever was on the other end of the line. With one final muttered 'asshole' Ed snatched the phone, almost yanking the cord right out of its socket, and grunted a 'what?' down the line. _

"_Hey Fullmetal, what's with the hostility? Come now! Can't a superior call his soldiers without a string of cusses getting thrown at him?"_

_Ed chose to ignore the comment about the 'soldiers', "Wha d'ya want Colonel Bastard? Whatever it is, it better be good."_

"_We've heard about your little 'friend' Fullmetal, you should know you can't keep things like that hidden from __me long. Alright, what's her story? Her name's Kagome riiiiiiight?"_

"_Shut it Mustang!" the red crosses were becoming the 'in' accessory. __**(N/T: you know the little (and sometimes very large) red crosses anime characters get on their head when their angry?)**_

"_You thought dirty not me! You think too low of me Fullmetal, that wounds."_

"_Pfft."_

"_Anyway down to business. What exactly happened? Who is this Kagome girl?"_

"_*sigh* I'm afraid we don't know that much about her either. She's mostly one big mystery in girl form right now. What we do know is that she was an extremely powerful priestess, a supposed legend from feudal Japan. Turns out she's very much real and very much alive, she recently regained all of her past memories. The most amazing thing is that she travelled to the portal of Truth, and it answered her questions without a toll. Then it just let her out again."_

"_What?! What on Earth did she do and how can I learn how to do it?!"_

"_I don't know, I'm not sure she herself knows. She refuses to talk until every person she has to tell is present."_

"_You better bring 'er in. Feudal era huh? She won't know what a car is then… how is she managing with all the changes?"_

"_That's one of the mysteries, she's completely at ease with everything. Like she's seen it all before, but until she tells us her story… I'll bring her into Central."_

"_Ok, th–," _

_*Slam!* _

_Beep-beep-beep-beep…_

"…"

"_Who was that brother?"_

"_No one important, they just asked about Kagome. We have to bring her into Central tomorrow."_

"_It was the Colonel then?"_

"…"

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Edward sighed once again, running his fingers through his golden locks. He looked over at Kagome, she was thanking Pinako profusely for the meal. It was now or never.

"Kagome?"

She peered up at him threw her ebony bangs, "yes?"

"I got a call from Central Command, they want to meet you. Everyone who'll want to hear your story will be there so if you want to speak, then will be the best time. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Um… ok."

"Can I come? I'd like to hear the story too," Winry had appeared at the entrance to the hall.

"Bu–!"

"And don't you dare try and stop me! The Homunculi are gone, you saw to that! Other than the usual criminal vagabond the big threats are no more. I'm going and that's that!"

Pinako and Al waited with baited breath for the biting reply they were sure was coming. Kagome figured things out by observing the reactions of the nervous two and quietly looked on from her position beside the table.

"You're right, I'm sorry. You can come; you're a grown woman after-all you can look after yourself. We leave tomorrow morning at 8:00."

Winry, Pinako, Al and Kagome were shell-shocked. What. Just. Happened? Was it possible? Did Ed really just accept Winry's point without argument? He apologized _and_ agreed?! Hell must've frozen over!

Winry straightened from her position in the door frame, shock and concern outlining her slim-but-toned form, "ok Ed, I'll go pack. Kagome I'll set aside some clothes for tomorrow, we can go shopping for some new ones in Central."

Kagome nodded, "thank you Winry."

One by one the occupants of the Rockbell's kitchen left for bed, until Ed was standing alone in the corner of the room. Mind swamped in troubled thoughts.

_Winry…_

* * *

Hope you liked it! R&R tell me what you think will happen :) I'm really interested to know! Until Next Time!


End file.
